


The Feeling.

by dancing_in_the_rain



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after 1x07 Breakline. </p><p>“Afraid there’s only room for two on this ride.” Zora taunted, with a knife at Eretria’s throat as she tied Amberle’s wrist together. “Maybe in the next life.” She added a moment later, once Eretria was finished with the rope.</p><p>“Shame you have to die.” Zora spat, as she shoved Eretria away. She strung her bow ready, as Amberle tried to get free of the rope the arrow was pointed at her, a warning.</p><p>Everything slowed down as Zora aimed at Eretria and let her arrow fly....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Afraid there’s only room for two on this ride.” Zora taunted, with a knife at Eretria’s throat as she tied Amberle’s wrists together. “Maybe in the next life.” She added a moment later, once Eretria was finished with the rope.

“Shame you have to die.” Zora spat, as she shoved Eretria away. She strung her bow ready, as Amberle tried to get free of the rope the arrow was pointed at her, a warning.

Everything slowed down as Zora aimed at Eretria and let her arrow fly, and Amberle all but froze. The arrow cut through the air like a knife, a silent killer. The sickening thud made Amberle’s eyes widen and her breath hitch. Eretria screamed. The sound piercing the stillness and Amberle’s heart as it echoed around the room. The arrow had met it’s target. Eretria gazed at the arrow sticking out of her chest and looked up to meet Amberle’s eye before stumbling back and falling to the ground. 

“Eretria!”

Wil suddenly dropped down with a rope out of nowhere kicking Zora to the ground, she lay still unconscious. Part of Amberle acknowledged that Wil was there as she absently got rid of the ropes around her wrists and ran over to Eretria. Wil stood back, his heart falling at what he saw.

“No no no.” She murmured, shaking her head as she dropped to her knees beside Eretria.

She carefully pushed some hair out of Eretria’s face, brushing her hand over her cheek. Amberle shuffled closer to gently lift Eretria’s head so she could rest it in her lap. 

“No, hey. You’re gonna be okay, Eretria.” She whispered looking down, as she tried but failed to hold back tears. “You’re gonna be okay.” She repeated softly.

Eretria took a jagged breath, opening her eyes to look up at Amberle. The arrow had struck her right lung and it was rapidly filling up with blood, she had moments. She reached up, putting her hand to Amberle’s cheek. Amberle covered Eretria’s hand, softly holding it there as a broken sob escaped her lips.

“You can’t go. You can’t leave me.” Amberle pleaded, not noticing Wil slowly move over to them. He crouched down and put his hand on Eretria’s leg. He could see that she wasn’t going to make it. He was kicking himself, if only he had made it there moments earlier.

“I’m sorry, Princess.” Eretria choked through a broken breath, blood was filling her airways fast.

Amberle just shook her head biting her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. Moments later Eretria’s body convulsed a few times, blood spilling from her lips as her eyes slowly fell closed. Her hand and arm gradually went limp, only staying next to Amberle’s face because she held it there.

“Eretria no!” Amberle shouted, after a moment slowly lowering their hands. Her eyes finally found Wil’s as she frantically looked up.

“You have to help her Wil. There has to be a way.” She told him her voice hoarse.

Wil lowered his gaze. “There’s nothing I can do. She’s gone.” He barely whispered back, wiping at the tears just as they fell.

Amberle squeezed her eyes shut, sobs ripping freely through her body as she hung her head. Her hair covering Eritrea’s face. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening. 

Wil waited a minute before speaking again. Looking at how broken Amberle was he frowned. “We need to get out of here, before more elf hunters show up.”

“No.” Amberle managed to breathe. “I… I’m not leaving her.” She stutter, her voice still wavering as she glanced up at Wil. “I can’t.”

“Amberle.” Wil murmured softly.

Amberle looked back down at Eretria’s still form not wanting to believe her eyes. She knew they had to leave but she couldn’t bring herself to let Eretria go. Wil gave Amberle another half a minute before taking matters into his own hands, they really needed to leave. There were other elf hunters out there that were bound to be closing in, and it was only a matter of time before Zora woke up.

He slowly rose to his feet and moved behind Amberle, where he hooked his arms underneath hers and started to gently lift her to her feet.

“No stop!” She yelled fighting against Wil as he continued to lift her. “Wil stop.” She breathed defeatedly, leaning back against Wil just as he got her to her feet. Her body betrayed her as her knees gave way, Wil just managing to hold her up before changing the grip he had on her.

Wil started to back away from Eretria’s body towards the exit, when Amberle began kicking and screaming. She cried out, trying to get out of Wil’s hold lashing out as she threw her arm arounds till she was out of breath. They couldn’t leave her, why didn’t Wil understand this. Why was he taking her away.

“Eretria!” Amberle screamed through her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

“Eretria!” Amberle screamed through her tears.

Amberle woke up with a start eyes flying open, gasping as she scrambled in her bed sheets to sit up. Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide as she looked around in the darkness, disorientated and scared. Her body was covered in a cold sweat as her heart beat thumped louder in her ears, tears slipping down her cheeks . Seconds later she felt a hand on the small of her back and it calmed her immensely.

“Hey, I’m right here.” Eretria’s voice was soft as she leaned up on her elbow before moving to sit up, her hand never leaving Amberle.

It had been seven months since the quest to save the Ellcrys had been a success. All the demons had been vanquished, entrapped in the new seedling. The four lands were finally safe. Eretria didn’t push Amberle for the money she had promised. But when Amberle offered her a room at the castle she couldn’t refuse. Wil went off to pursue his dream of becoming a healer, occasionally stopping by when he was on his way through to see the others. 

Eretria’s room was just down the hall from Amberle’s so when the nightmares started she was one of the first to know. Eretria had been walking back from the kitchen with a glass of water one night a few weeks after they had been back when she heard Amberle crying. She spent that evening comforting Amberle until she fell back asleep. They didn’t talk about it the next day but the more frequent the nightmares occurred the more they started to talk about everything.

Amberle admitted that the nightmares were about the quest, she told Eretria about a few of them, sometimes in tears sometimes not. They soon figured out that Amberle slept better when Eretria slept on the couch in Amberle’s room. Just the other girl being close kept some of the nightmares at bay. Catania and a few of the guards knew about their arrangement but no one else was the wiser to Amberle’s trouble with sleep, and how she found a way around it.

Amberle and Eretria had grown a lot closer the more time they spent together. They were often seen around the palace together as Amberle showed Eretria around showing her some of the hidden places she and Lorin would go to when they were kids. It was an evening after exploring the palace that Amberle asked Eretria if she wanted to sleep in the bed with her. She knew the couch was comfortable enough but Eretria had been on it for a while. Eretria had accepted with a small smile, and since then they have been sharing Amberle’s bed.

The first time they kissed Amberle had taken them to a spot her father showed her it's where he took her mother, the spot was the best place to see the stars. Although after their first kiss not a lot of star gazing was done that night. Nightmares became less and less frequent, Amberle's Uncle Ander who was now King could visibly see that Amberle was happier. With glances shared between the two woman at dinners and the occasional breakfast he attended, it didn’t take long for him to figure out why. This was the first major nightmare that Amberle had had in a relatively long time.

Amberle bit her lip as she turned to face Eretria, hanging her head slightly. Eretria lifted her hand to cup Amberle’s cheek so she could look at her properly when she felt her damp skin. Amberle couldn’t help but shudder slightly as she thought of how Eretria touched her cheek in her nightmare. Eretria moved on the bed slowly positioning herself so that she sat in-between Amberle’s legs facing her. She reached up and gently brushed the falling tears away, before moving her hair completely out of the way, tucking it behind her ears.

“Are you alright?” Eretria asked quietly, brushing her thumb over Amberle’s lip to stop her biting it.

“I am now.” Amberle managed to whisper, finally looking up at Eretria.

Eretria knew that whatever she had been dreaming about really shook her up, but she wasn’t going to press for details right now, maybe in the morning. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Amberle’s forehead. Amberle made a soft noise at the kiss looking down. Eretria smiled a little at Amberle, moving her hands from her cheeks, she held them out wanting Amberle to take hers.

“C’mon princess, you look like you could use a shower.” She teased softly as Amberle took her hands, the nickname now said without any spite. Amberle just rolled her eyes slightly, but squeezed Eretria’s hands with a small smile.

Eretria went ahead of Amberle and made sure there were two towels in the bathroom before she started the shower. Amberle came in a moment later and walked over to Eretria, slipping her arms around her waist from behind. Eretria turned in her arms and standing on her toes a little wrapped her arms around Amberle’s neck holding her close. They stayed like that for a minute or so, until Eretria slowly let go nodding her head towards the shower.

Amberle took off her singlet and underwear and stepped into the shower waiting for Eretria to do the same. Eretria hopped in the shower a moment later after taking her clothes off. Eretria pulled Amberle close again as she moved them under the warm water. Amberle sighed softly closing her eyes, the water running over her body and Eretria’s hold soothing her nerves. After a moment Eretria moved to get some soap. Amberle opened her eyes and that’s when the scar that Eretria had on her stomach from the arrow Zora shot caught her eye, and she choked back a sob.

Eretria heard the sound and turned back to face Amberle with a frown, she noticed Amberle’s gaze and looked down at her scar, brushing her fingers over the area of paler skin. She realised then that that must have been what Amberle’s nightmare was about. 

“If Wil had been a few seconds late that day.” Amberle whispered biting her lip as Eretria looked back up at her.

“But he wasn’t.” Eretria murmured, taking Amberle’s hand.

“That arrow Zora shot would’ve hit you square on.”

“It didn’t.”

“You would’ve died.” Amberle breathed shallowly, she was grateful that the shower hid her tears somewhat although she had a feeling Eretria knew she was crying. 

“I didn’t. Wil got there on time, and I’m standing here with you, right now.” Eretria hummed softly, raising her other hand to Amberle’s cheek. Amberle sighed, covering Eretria’s hand with her own as she looked at her.

“I’m sorry.” Amberle mumbled.

“Don’t be.” Eretria replied, leaning up to press her lips to Amberle’s. 

“Can we go back to bed?” Amberle asked quietly after returning the soft kiss. Eretria nodded her head with a small smile.

Much to Eretria’s frustration each night she was the small spoon. When she questioned Amberle about it the answer was always along the lines of, ‘you are literally the smaller person you are going to be the smaller spoon’. In the beginning she almost despised being the smaller spoon but she very quickly got used to it, nowadays she loved being the little spoon but she wasn’t about to let Amberle know that. This evening was different, once they had dried off and put on some clean light sleeping clothes, she just heard Amberle’s voice.

“Can I be the small spoon? She barely whispered.

“Of course.” Eretria hummed, turning over in bed to wrap her arm around Amberle, snuggling closer. Amberle smiled moving her arm over Eretria’s, linking their fingers together. After soft good nights Amberle soon fell back to sleep followed by Eretria. It wasn’t perfect but they had each other and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> There is one more chapter and I promise there's a little fluff :) Let me know what you think! Come say hello, leave prompts, ask questions or if you just want to chat you can find me at rover-princess.tumblr.com


End file.
